Marukaite Chikyuu
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: Hi all! I will be posting all my Allies and Axis Marukaite Chikyuus (Its in two languages: Japanese first, then translated into English by me)
1. Italy Veneziano

**Marukaite Chikyuu 1**

**Italy**

Nee nee papa wain wo choudai  
Nee nee mama nee nee mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
Hetalia!

("Ah~ Onaka suita. Ore... pasuta ga tabetai na~!")

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Marukaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Aa hitoyude de  
Nakeru shiawase no Recipe  
("Men ha arudente da.")  
Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da  
Hetalia!

HEIHEI FRATELLO pasta wo choudai  
Tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai  
OIOI nonno hewa ga ee~ wa  
HAIHAI BAMBINO (Boku no tama deshuka?)

Guigui papa WAIN mo choudai  
Nee nee mama nee nee mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda!

Hetalia!  
Hetalia!  
Hetare Hetalia!

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Boku Hetalia

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
Hetalia!

Aa sekaijuu ni  
Nemuru shiawase no Recipe  
Nagagutsu de kanten da  
Hetalia!

**Translated:**

Hey hey papa, give me wine!  
Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!  
I can't forget the taste,  
Of the bolognese I ate before!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm Hetalia!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Looking closely, there's Earth!  
Or maybe it's Earth?  
I'm Hetalia!

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
A wonderful world can be seen  
Let's have a toast with our boots!  
Hetalia!

("Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!")

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm Hetalia!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Suddenly, there's Earth!  
Lie on your back, there's Earth!  
I'm Hetalia!

Ah, with just some boiling,  
A recipe that will make you cry with joy

("The noodles are al dente.")

The zipper of dreams is fully opened!  
Hetalia!

Hey, hey, fratello, give me pasta!  
While you're at it, sorella, please boil it!  
Oi, oi, nonno, peace is great  
Yes, yes, bambino (is that for me?)

Here, here, papa, give me wine  
Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama!  
I can't forget the taste,  
Of the bolognese I ate before!

Hetalia  
Hetalia  
Useless Hetalia!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm Hetalia!

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
A wonderful world can be seen  
Let's have a toast with our boots!  
Hetalia!

Ah, throughout the world,  
Sleeps the recipe of happiness  
An exploration with our boots!  
Hetalia!

**FIN**


	2. Germany

**Marukaite Chikyuu 2**

**Germany**

Oi Oi Vati BIIRU wo choudai  
Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti  
Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Ore wa Doitsu

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Ore wa Doitsu

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Asobi ni mo souji ni mo  
Shinken da

("Seikai no yakeru yastu nanka hottoite Kyou dake wa ore ga shuyaku da!")

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Ore wa Doitsu

Marukaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu  
Ore wa Doitsu

Aa hitoyude de  
Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI  
("Yume wo choudume ni shite no sa")  
Kuro-choshou fureba kanpeki da  
Gekiu ma!

HEI HEI Bruder BIIRU wo choudai  
Tsuide ni Schwester tsuide kurenaika  
Oi Oi Opa Heiwa ga ichiban  
Ii ko da Baby (Kimi no tame nimo da)  
Oi Oi Vati CHIIZU mo choudai  
Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti  
Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda  
Himitsu no shumi wa  
KUUHEN tsukuri  
"KUUHEN!...Otto, shikkei"

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Ore wa Doitsu

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Asobi ni mo souji ni mo  
Shinken da!  
Aa sekaijuu ni  
Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI  
GAIDO-hon katate ni michiri to  
tanken da!

"Ijou!"

**Translated:  
**  
Oi Oi Vati[1] give me a beer  
Oi Oi Mutti[2] Oi Oi Mutti  
I can't forget the flavor  
of that wurst[3] I had before

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm Germany!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Stare a while, there's Earth!  
Should that happen to be Earth!  
I'm Germany!

Ah, a fabulous world,  
that can be seen with a paintbrush  
When I'm playing or cleaning up  
I'm serious!

("Don't worry about those troublesome guys,  
at least for today, I'm the main character!")

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm Germany!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Step back, there's Earth!  
Lie on your back, there's Earth!  
I'm Germany!

Ah, with one boil  
a recipe that will make you cry with joy  
("I've been dreaming of sausage.")  
Some black pepper makes it perfect  
It's delicious!

Hey Hey Bruder[4], get me a beer  
After that, Schwester[5], get one for yourself  
Oy Oy Opa[6], Peace is best  
Good Boy Baby "It's for your sake."  
Oy Oy Vati, get me some cheese too

Oy Oy Mutti Oy Oy Mutti  
I can't forget the flavor  
of that wurst I had before

My secret hobby is  
baking Kuchen[7]!  
"Kuchen! ... Oh, excuse me."

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
I'm Germany!

Ah, a fabulous world,  
that can be seen with a paintbrush  
When I'm playing or cleaning up  
I'm serious!

Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world  
With my guide book firmly in hand  
We're on expedition!

"That's all!"

**FIN**


	3. Japan

**Marukaite Chikyuu3**

**Japan**

Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga  
Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue  
Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Hakumai wa saikou da  
Appare da!

("Reigi resetsu wo omonjiru tsustumashiyakana watashi mo tamani wa youki na uta wo utau no sa")

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Aa hito nikomi de  
Nakeru ofukuro no aji  
("Shitataki ha hozome ga ii")  
Haretara higasa zenkai de  
kakuremi no!

Naa Naa aniue, maguro wo choudai  
Tsuide ni aneue, wasabi wo oome ni  
OIOI Ooji, heiwa wo chikaou  
HAIHAI bouya (Souchi no tameni mo da)  
Guigui Chichiue oshyaku ha ikaga

Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue  
Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu

Kurashi no umami wa shunkashuutou

Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu

Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Hakumai wa saikou da  
Appare da!

Aa sekaijuu ni  
Nemuru shiawase no Recipe  
Shoyuu ga areba anshin no  
nagatabi da!

**Translated:**

Come on Chichiue [1], would you like to have some sake?  
Hello Hahaue[2], hello Hahaue,  
I can't seem to forget the taste  
Of that nikujaga[3] I ate so long ago

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Draw a circle, there's Earth  
My name is Japan

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Stare a while, there's Earth  
Should that happen to be Earth  
My name is Japan

Ah, a fabulous world,  
That can be seen with a paintbrush  
White rice is the best!  
It's utterly splendid!

("While I emphasize modesty and courtesy,  
someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs.")

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Draw a circle, there's Earth  
My name is Japan

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Step back, there's Earth  
Lie on your back, there's Earth  
My name is Japan

Ah, in just one stew  
A mother's cooking moves you to tears  
("Thin konnyaku[4] is better.")  
On sunny days, I hide under  
A parasol

Please Aniue , serve the tuna  
After that, Aneue , I need more wasabi  
Oi, oi, Ojii , let's make a pledge for peace  
Yes, yes, you too, Bouya. "For its sake, you as well."  
Come on Chichiue, Would you like to have more sake?

Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue  
I can't seem to forget the taste  
Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago.

The savory flavors of life  
Are found in all four seasons!

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Draw a circle, there's Earth  
Draw a circle, there's Earth  
My name is Japan

Ah, a fabulous world  
that can be seen with a paintbrush  
White rice is the best!  
It's utterly splendid!

Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world  
So long as there is soy sauce,  
It'll be a peaceful trip!

**FIN**


End file.
